Back to the Future
by familyguyfan
Summary: It's a parody of Back to the Future! The Griffins go through time and they get stuck in the year 2121 and must survive until the time machine is fixed.


Author's notes: I do not own Family Guy and Back to the Future. I'm sorry for putting this in script form. My apologies.

(The theme plays.)

(We see the Griffin house and there's a big truck outside their house.)

Peter: (rushing in) Hey guys! Guess what I made!

Chris: Candy?

Meg: A ring?

Stewie: Let me guess. Something toxic. Like that pencil sharpener you built?

(Flashback)

Lois: Peter. What the hell is this?

Peter: (drunk) Hey. It's a Goddamn brewery! Oh God Lois! You're so blind!

Lois: Are you sick again?

Peter: No. (falls down.)

(End Flashback)

Peter: It's better! I call it, a time machine.

Brian: Let me guess. Another stupid invention?

Lois: Peter, I don't like the inventions you make! Their bound to kill us all!

Brain: Let's face it. You're not a genius.

Peter: Guys, trust me! Nothing bad is going to happen. I even tested it out earlier. But just to warn you, don't stare at the mole on Abe Lincoln.

(Flashback)

Abe: Who are you?

(Peter stares at Abe's face for a long time and faints.)

(End Flashback)

(Cut to everyone outside. Peter pulls the time machine out of the truck and everyone is amazed.)

Lois: What is that?

Peter: It's a time machine.

Stewie: I say, can we go back to World War 2? I'm going to see if I can lead the war.

Lois: Now Stewie. Don't go in there. Your father is always wrong.

(Flashback)

Peter: It's going to rain!

(People look outside and see the sun.)

Peter: I mean, snow.

(People look outside and see the wind blowing. Peter is embarrassed.)

Peter: OH MY GOD! JUST MAKE UP YOU'RE MIND!

(End Flashback)

(Everyone is in the Time Machine.)

Peter: Here we are guys. Since there's to many of us, we had to leave some one out as the marking point.

(Meg is standing in the middle of the road 30 miles away.)

Meg: (whispering) I hate them all.

(Back in the Time Machine.)

Peter: All we have to do is go 88 mph and we'll be traveling into time.

Brian: You know, I've always wanted to go to 1784.

Lois: Oh Brian. That's a great idea!

Chris: Do we have to? I like staying here!

Peter: For God's sake, Chris! Is there a place you want to go?

Chris: 300 B.C.

(Everyone gives Chris a weird look. Stewie punches Chris.)

Stewie: You buffoon!

(2 minutes later.)

Peter: Here we go. To the year 1784!

Stewie: Wait fat man! I want to go to 300 B.C!

Chris: I can't believe I'm learning again.

(The car goes 88 mph and flies on top of Meg and soars to the past. Quagmire walks up to Meg and drags her to his house.)

(In 1784.)

Peter: Here we are guys. July 4th, 1784.

Abe Lincoln: Hey are you Peter Griffin.

(Peter stares at Abe weirdly and pushes everyone back to the Time Machine.)

Peter: My God that was disgusting! Like that time I saw, "Girls Gone Wild"

(Flashback.)

(We see someone cooking show.)

Girl Chef: And we put 2 eggs in here and you're done!

(Peter is sitting on the bed nude and looks down.)

Peter: Aw crap!

(End Flashback)

Lois: Let's try 2009.

Peter: I don't know Lois. I remember when I went there once. Turns out, they won't let me back.

(Flashback)

(We see Peter and a robot dancing to the song, "Mr. Roboto")

(End Flashback.)

Chris: What about 2121?

Peter: My God! Pure genius! To the year 2121!

(Peter drives 88mph and runs over Abe Lincoln.)

(In 2121.)

Peter: Wow! Look at this place!

Brian: It looks like we're in the 21st century.

Stewie: I say. Who the devil is that?

Brian: That's J.K Rowling. She decided to clone herself 50 times so the world would know that she'd live forever.

J.K Rowling: Blast! I dropped my plastic eye!

Peter: Look over there! It's Tony Hawk!

Tony: Hey. Always nice to meet a fan.

Chris: Mr. Hawk, why are you still alive?

Tony: Actually, I also traveled back in time. Want to check out my pent house?

Peter: My God, he has a pent house.

Tony: Yeah. Plus I get over 1,000 free channels!

Lois: Wow. That's a large number.

Peter: I bet they have, "Robots Gone Bad!"

Tony: Yeah. Just make sure you record it for me. I have to go to the X games.

Peter: Is it the one with the skateboarding?

Tony: You could say that. (Leaves)

(A while later.)

Lois: Hey look at this Chris. It's a dream pill.

(Lois takes the pill. Lois then closes her eyes.)

Peter: You wanna see my what?

(Lois opens her eyes.)

Chris: Which one is the right one for me? I hope there's not one of the Evil Monkey.

Cashier: To bad. He's all ready the president.

Chris: No!

(2 hours later.)

Peter: I have bad news. The time machine is broken. It looks like we're stuck here.

Stewie: You suck fat man! Why'd I go with you?

Lois: You said nothing bad would happen!

Brian: Well since we're stuck here, I guess we should find a place to stay.

Peter: I need some toxic waste to put in the tank here.

Lois: There's no toxic waste here!

Cashier: Toxic waste! Get your own toxic waste! Only $2.00!

Peter: I'll have it.

Cashier: Sorry. The last one went to that chicken over there.

(The robot chicken faces Peter and they begin fighting for a long time.)

(After the fight, Peter walks back with the toxic waste and puts it in the tank.)

(When the Griffins return home, Meg is inside with a towel on.)

Lois: Meg! What happened?

Meg: I fell in love.

(Quagmire walks in.)

Quagmire: I got the camera! (Looks at everyone else.) I work for Playboy! Leave me a lone!

(THE END! Credits roll)


End file.
